


Kwami Swap

by Sidekick_Salohcin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Plagg is a Little Shit, Tikki is too pure, afternoon hangout, but he cares, chilling on Notre Dame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidekick_Salohcin/pseuds/Sidekick_Salohcin
Summary: After a battle, Ladybug and Chat find a chance to relax and shoot the breeze.





	Kwami Swap

“My Lady! Care to take a stroll before we part ways?” Chat called as he caught up with Ladybug, offering a gentlemanly arm.

“I didn’t think cats liked going on walks” Ladybug teased, hand on hip.

“It’s so rare we get a chance to see each other outside of a fight, exceptions can be made.” Chat grinned. “Besides we’ve earned a little relaxation for beating an Akuma without a Lucky Charm or Cataclysm.”

“And what did you have in mind?”

“We find a place that catches the Parisian sunset and catch up on things”

“How can we catch up if we’ve never really talked about ourselves with each other?”

“Gotta start sometime” Chat shrugged. As loathed as she was to admit it, Ladybug did think the idea sounded nice. A short afternoon of banter with her partner.

“Alright chaton, you’ve convinced me” She tried not to laugh at his barely contained excitement. “So where will we perch?”

Chat curled a thoughtful finger at his chin. “Let’s see, we’ve been to the Eiffel Tower before, the Champs-Élysées is too busy…How about the roof of Notre Dame? Private with a view.”

“Sounds good, see you there” Ladybug gave a cheeky wave before zipping off without him. Chat started to follow after realizing this wasn’t going to be the romantic promenade he had planned; though he was just as happy to race after her. When they reached their destination they decided to sit on top of the gable between the two clock towers. They had maybe an hour before the sun reached the horizon. Already the shadows started to come over the city.

“Now isn’t this a wonderful place to talk?” Chat bumped shoulders with Ladybug.

“You sure know how to pick ‘em, Minou” Ladybug bumped back.

“I’ve found tons of places like this on midnight prowls.”

“What kind of prowls?” Ladybug hesitated for a moment.

“Sometimes when I get restless or upset at home, I run around the rooftops. Stretching my legs and fresh air help me relax and clear my head.” He ran a hand through his hair, thinking on some of the rougher times he’s had to cool down from.

“It sounds like you take a lot of these.” Ladybug placed a hand between the two, now concerned instead of uneasy.

“My home can be pretty suffocating.” Chat half smiled, not trying very hard to hide his real feelings. Ladybug returned a sympathetic smile. “Plagg says I’m too sensitive, but I think he’s just lazy and doesn’t want to transform if he doesn’t have to.” He huffs.

“Oh! Your Kwami’s name is Plagg?”

“Yeah, though sometimes I think it shoulda been ‘Little Shit’.” Chat chuckled.

“How rude!” Ladybug couldn’t believe what she had heard. “How can you say that about your Kwami? If Plagg is anything like Tikki, you should be ashamed of yourself!”

“What’s Tikki like?” Chat asked simply.

“She’s wonderful and sweet! I don’t think I could’ve ever handled being Ladybug if it wasn’t for her. She’s always so helpful and encouraging, she’s like the sister I never had.” 

“Then I have no need to be ashamed of myself, Plagg is _nothing _like Tikki.” Chat returned with a grin. “Imagine every stereotype about cats, take away the cute ones and you have Plagg. I still like him, but you would not believe how much of a hassle he can be.”__

____

__

“It sounds like Plagg might be right, you _are _too sensitive.” Ladybug gave a teasing smile. There’s no way a Kwami could be that bad, why else would they be in charge of such important power?__

____

____

“Let me ask you this: Outside of superhero business, what all does Tikki help you with?”

“Well, she helps me get ready for the day, encourages me to do well in school or with any personal goals, helps me with any project I might be doing. She’s basically been my guardian angel.” Ladybug couldn’t help but be reminded how much she appreciated Tikki, already planning to make her a batch of the sweetest homemade cookies she could make. When she looked over at Chat, he was wide-eyed and utterly bewildered.

“Are you kidding me!? Plagg never even listens to me!”

“Well with that kind of attitude I don’t blame him. It’s not a master/slave relationship, have you considered treating him more like a partner?”

“I’ve considered getting a spray bottle! Trust me Lady, he’s nothing like what you’ve been treated to. I’m starting to think our good luck/bad luck abilities run all the way through, you’ve hit the jackpot when it comes to Kwamis.”

“And I’m starting to feel sorry for poor Plagg, having such an ungrateful partner.” Ladybug folded her arms sternly.

“Ungra-! My Lady, would you care for me to prove my honesty?”

“How would you do that?”

“Let’s meet each other’s Kwamis. I bet when you meet him yourself, you’ll see exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Absolutely not Chat! You know we have to keep our identities a secret!”

“We don’t have to be right next to each other, how about..” Chat glanced around for a good spot. “How about we each go to a bell tower? We get in one of the corners so we can’t see the other.”

“I don’t think so Chat, this seems a bit too much just for a bet.”

“It’s not about the bet, My Lady. I need you to know that I’m not lying to you, I must prove my honor.” Chat put a genuine hand on his heart and vowed “And if My Lady still believes that I am wrong, then I shall listen to any instruction on how to treat my Kwami.” 

Ladybug knew he never lied when it came to his promises to her, and really it didn’t seem like a bad idea. He would listen to how he should treat Plagg and it could be a good opportunity to build a better partnership between them. And knowing Tikki, she could help him understand a lot of things he needed to know to be a better person, no matter who he was behind the black mask.

“Alright chaton, I’ll trust you. But we need to set some ground rules, the first of course being no peeking or asking about our identities.”

“I swear on my nine lives, your privacy is safe with me. I’m no peeping tomcat.”

“Also we treat each other’s Kwamis with utmost respect! As their chosen, we owe them that, our hero lives have just as much to do with them as they do with us.” Ladybug gave a firm gaze, giving ample warning to Chat against treating Tikki the way he seemed to treat Plagg.

“Agreed, though it’s only fair to wish you good luck keeping your patience.”

“I’m certain no luck will be needed; I’m the authority on it, you know.” Ladybug smirked. “Lastly, we need a time limit. How does 30 minutes sound? The sun will be setting by then, that should give us time to get home before we worry our parents.”

“Then it’s settled!” The two rose and shook on it. “I hope Plagg doesn’t drive you _too _crazy.”__

____

____

“You just mind your manners with Tikki.”

“I’ll be as gentlemanly as I always am.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” And with a wave, they both leapt for their respective bell towers. After a minute to get ready, a flash of red and green lit the rooftop.

“If he gives you any trouble, you slap him and come right back,” Marinette held Tikki protectively in her hand.

“I’m sure I’ll be alright.” Tikki laughed. “Master Fu would not have chosen him if he wasn’t deserving.” Tikki gave a quick nuzzle and smile before zipping off.

“Now listen, I know you’re not going to, but behave! If Ladybug tells me you were rude, I’m cutting off your cheese plates!” Adrien put on his best Gabriel Agreste scowl, stiff lips and all.

“Don’t wooorry, I’ll be on my _best _behavior.” Plagg said, nearly dripping with sarcasm before whizzing off, leaving a still-huffing Adrien behind. He had just whipped the scowl off his face when a Plagg sized ladybug avatar approached.__

____

____

“Hello! I’m Tikki, nice to meet you!” And in that moment, Adrien could not think of when he had ever seen anything more adorable.

“Hello, I’m Adrien! I can already see why Ladybug thinks so highly of you.”

“Thank you. I feel so flattered with you two paying me so many compliments.”

“Wait, so you heard our whole conversation earlier?”

“Yes, we can’t communicate while transformed, but we do still know what’s happening around us, it helps us give a little extra help with our powers while you fight.”

“That makes sense, I think I remember Plagg mentioning that before. Oh! That means Plagg heard me complaining about him too, didn’t he?”

“Yup.”

“And that means he’s probably going to talk Ladybug’s ear off.”

“Knowing him, he’s already started his ranting.” Tikki shook her head with a smile.

Marinette made sure she looked presentable, determined to make the best first impression possible. She was fully prepped when a little black cat casually floated by. When he spotted her, he zoomed right next to her.

“Hellooo, so nice to meet you! I’m Plagg and you’re the wonderful girl that said so many nice things about me!” Plagg purred and nuzzled her cheek. Marinette was taken aback at the immediate sweetness, even Tikki wasn’t so friendly right off the bat.

“Hello Plagg, I’m Marinette.” She couldn’t help but giggle on how happy and sweet the little cat was. To save her ticklish cheek, she scooped him in her hands and started petting his head. “I’m glad to see I was right about you, how can Chat have so much trouble with you?”

“You know how he can be.” Plagg sighed. “I just try to be patient with him and help guide him with my wisdom.” Plagg greedily rubbed his head into every pet, reveling in the affection.

“He’s going to eat his words in 30 minutes. Don’t you worry, I’ll make sure he starts treating you well.”

“You’re too kind. I can see why you were chosen for Tikki, you truly are a worthy chosen.” And her heart was officially melting into a puddle.

Adrien had sat down, holding his hands together to allow Tikki to sit as they talked. “I already know the answer is yes, but Ladybug is just as wonderful without the mask, right?”

“She wouldn’t be Ladybug if she wasn’t.” Tikki stated proudly.

“Umm, Tikki, do you think I’m too forward with Ladybug? I think so much of her, but I’m afraid she takes my gestures as disrespectful.”

“Ladybug takes her job very seriously. I think she wouldn’t mind them so much if they were better timed. Everybody loves genuine gentlemanly behavior, but the mid-combat flirting is what I think ruins it for her.”

“Right, that makes sense. I wouldn’t want her thinking I’m just some tomcat.” Adrien debating asking any further, but didn’t want to give too much of himself away. “She really is wonderful.”

“I couldn’t ask for a better chosen.”

“I know how you feel. Though she got a pretty good deal too. Is it true that you help her out so much?” Adrien found all his attention on Tikki’s next few words, he had to know if a helpful Kwami was a luxury that could exist.

“I do what I can. She tries so hard in everything she does, I just have to help her. After all, she deserves it after all she does to keep the world safe.”

Adrien sat in awe for a moment. He had never resented wielding bad luck before, despite the constant trouble it had gotten him into. Until now, that is. “Why can’t Plagg be more like you? I swear sometimes it seems like he’s trying to sabotage my life! All he does is mooch off me for cheese and tease me about everything, especially my…” Adrien stilled his tongue, worrying he may be getting to personal with someone he just broke the ice with.

“Your feelings for Ladybug?” Tikki said, offering an understanding smile. All Adrien could do was nod his head. “He’s a naughty cat, Plagg. To answer your question, it’s his nature. Now bear in mind that is never an excuse for anyone. It’s hardly an excuse for him, but he’s the manifestation of misfortune and destruction. Just like I’m naturally more optimistic and helpful, he’s more aloof and cynical. It’s almost his job to be. But I repeat: never accept that as a reason for anyone, not even him.”

“Hmm, I guess that makes sense. But if I’m being completely honest, I’m very jealous of what you and Ladybug have. I have some very good friends at school and Ladybug’s friendship means the world to me, but he really knows the most about me, both sides of me, and I wouldn’t mind having somebody to help me with my life. But sometimes, it doesn’t seem like he really cares about what happens to me outside of Akuma battles.”

“I understand, you’re under a lot of stress, of course you’d want support. The thing with Plagg is that he’s almost always playing a game. He tries his best to fluster and confuse people, but not let on that he’s just trying to get a rise out of them, that way he’s the only one playing the game. What you need to do is play along in a sense. If you don’t get rattled by his teasing, you take away the power it has over you. However if you don’t give him any of the attention he’s looking for, you still won’t bond. So try to take it in good fun and turn it around on him, instead of trying to curb his humor, then you’re playing the game too. As much as he loves toying with others, he loves it even more if he has a partner in crime.” Tikki seemed to enjoy spilling the beans on her counterpart, though much too lighthearted to be malicious. “He really does care for his chosen, but he’s never had an easy time opening up.”

“Wow, that all…makes a lot of sense. He really is just a cat, huh?”

“He wasn’t created that way by accident” Tikki giggled. It all seemed so simple now, Adrien just couldn’t believe it. Plagg won’t know what hit him, especially when it’s a young blond boy who knows how to connect with him. Before this conversation, Adrien didn’t think he’d ever find a way to understand Plagg, but now he was starting to get excited about possibly finding in Plagg a…brother figure? Yes, that was just what he was looking forward too now. “But don’t you get along too well! Heaven help us if there’s _two _avatars of destruction running around Paris.”__

____

____

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he behaves. And thank you Tikki, you don’t know how much this means to me.” Adrien chuckled, ready to hug the little sprite if he wasn’t afraid of hurting her.

Plagg had now shifted the attention from head pets to belly rubs, half balled up in Marinette’s hand. “So I have to know, is Chat such a flirt with everyone?”

“He never knocks off the chivalry act, as I’m sure you know the couple times you’ve met him out of your suit, but the flirting is just for you. He’s convinced you’re the sun and the stars.” Plagg was clearly fully invested in his belly rubs.

“Oh!” This was not the answer Marinette was expecting. Her hand slowed. She always thought of his displays as empty desire. This changed things. “So he just…genuinely admires Ladybug?”

With the reduction of belly rubs, Plagg started to sober up “The boy is very honest about his feelings, he doesn’t like to hide them more then he already has to.” So even if he didn’t get along with his Kwami like he should, at least he seemed to be a sincere person. Marinette felt a pang of sympathy for her partner that reminded her of their earlier conversation.

“Speaking of which, earlier he mentioned that he often has to clear his head. If it’s not too personal for me to ask, is his home situation okay?” What little of the petting high was left in Plagg seem to dry up.

“He’s not in an unsafe environment, don’t worry about that, but his family can be a bit overbearing. It gets lonely and difficult when he feels that nobody understands him.”

“Oh dear…well that’s all the more reason he’ll be glad once he’s learned to open up to you. I’m sure you’ll be able to give him the understanding he needs. You could help him resolve his family issues too!” Marinette smiled confidently, to which Plagg merely nodded as he rubbed his neck. “Does he at least have some good friends?” Plagg jumped at the change in subject.

“Oh yes, he has quite a few. They really give him some much needed support, and he tries to do what he can be a good friend back.” Plagg went on, just glad to be back in safe, expectation-free territory.

“That’s good.” Marinette nodded, though something felt a little off. How could this genuine, friendly, lonely boy be so at odds with his helpful Kwami? Wouldn’t he be glad to have such a reliable person at home to help him with his life troubles? “So what problems do you two really face? It sounds like he’d have no reason to be upset with you.”

“Oh, well, I guess he just doesn’t take advice well. I try to give him counsel but he just wants to do things his own way.” Plagg fiddled with his whiskers and avoided eye contact. Marinette still felt a nagging doubt in her mind. Even amidst his jokes, he never had a problem working with her. He even waited on her orders in battle.

“How do you tell it to him? Perhaps he’s misreading your tone?” She offered, feeling more and more like a traveler who’s been led down the wrong road.

“I try my best to be respectful and encouraging.” Plagg kept digging deeper. “Perhaps he’s intimidated by my vast wisdom and insight.”

“Hmm…” No, this was wrong. The person Plagg was describing sounded nothing like Chat. She started to smell foul play. She decided to start pulling strings and see what unraveled. “Well, I’m sure after today, you two will work things out. So you said he thinks highly of me, does he often talk about Ladybug?”

“From dusk to dawn!” Plagg couldn’t contain his groan. “He’s always gushing, I don’t know how he doesn’t get tired of it. He sees you, what, about 2 or 3 times a week? But he always manages to find some new thing to fawn over.” Marinette was starting to see through the veil.

“I bet that must get annoying, huh?”

“Of all the chosen I’ve had, I’ve never had one so hopeless. Not that you’re not a good Ladybug, but how he can admire someone so extensively, I’ll never understand. That’s the thing about—what?” Plagg was suddenly aware of Marinette’s critical gaze, very much pointed at him.

“Plagg, you lied about Chat mistreating you, didn’t you?” Plagg now felt cornered instead of nestled in her hands, knowing he had nowhere to run.

“Technically I only said that you said so many nice things about me and that he doesn’t like my advice.” Plagg stated like a criminal on the stand.

“You naughty cat! You most definitely encouraged the lie that he didn’t appreciate you!” Marinette felt like a scolding pet owner, but instead of a cat who had broken a vase she had a demigod who lied through omission.

“Don’t call me that! You sound just like Tikki when she’s upset with me.” Plagg whined like a little kid.

“I can’t believe I was going to tell Chat to treat you with more respect! He’s probably had his hands full with you! What else did you lie about? Was anything else you told me about him a lie?”

“No! I promise he’s just like I told you…aside from him not listening to me. I don’t give him advice, I just eat his cheese.” Plagg confessed, concerned that he not be responsible for her hating Chat. “I just wanted to mess with the kid, get his wonderful Lady to tell him to treat his ‘Little Shit’ like Tikki.”

“Well lucky for him, I saw through your little ruse.” As she said this she gave the cat a playful little rub on the head. “Maybe if you stopped messing with him and opened up a little, he would treat you better than he does already.”

“I guess.” Plagg sighed dramatically. “But I’m fine with the way he treats me now if it means I can still mess with him.” A mischievous grin grew on the little sprite as he snickered.

“You really are incorrigible aren’t you? Well, just don’t forget that you two are partners and you should treat each other as such.”  
The sun had finally reached the top of the cityscape, denoting that it was time to start heading home. The two chosen said their goodbyes to each other’s Kwamis, who met between the towers for just a moment before returning to their own chosen.

“So how’d it go?” Tikki asked very cheerily.

“I didn’t pin her as such a hardball.” Plagg grumbled.

“That’s what you get for trying to sell out poor Adrien!”

“How did you know I did that?”

“Because I know you Plagg, and if there’s ever an opportunity to cause mischief, you take it.”

“And you make anybody be the best they can be, no matter how much they think they can’t.” Plagg schmoozed.

“You naughty cat.” Tikki hugged him. “Hopefully I can see you again soon.”

“If you’d just let them reveal themselves, we could see each other all the time.”

“They have to come to that on their own, it’s a lot of trust to give someone, and they’ll grow much stronger together if they do it themselves instead of being told to.”

“I knowww, I just hate the suspense and being apart from you.” Plagg nuzzled into her, knowing the hug would soon be over.

“It’ll be okay Plagg, we’ll see each other soon enough.” And with a kiss farewell, the two returned to their chosen.

“Why didn’t you tell me that Plagg is a sneaky little liar?” Marinette asked as soon as she hugged her Kwami hello.

“Because I knew you were too sharp to be tricked by him.” Tikki giggled. “And now you know you can trust Chat now better than if I had told you he was right.”

“You’re right about that.” Marinette thought back on all she had learned about her partner.

“She’s wonderful, right?” Adrien asked when he saw his feline friend return.

“Yeah, she’s not half bad. I hope you don’t mind I may have laid on the charm with her, I think she likes me.” Plagg feigned.

“Of course not, same with me and Tikki.” Adrien replied without missing a beat. And in an instant, Plagg looked just as red as his counterpart.

“Y-you better be joking, kid!”

“Of course I am, just wanted to mess with you.” Adrien laughed and gave Plagg a friendly pat on the head. For a second Plagg wondered what he and Tikki had talked about. But knowing his Lady and Marinette’s words of advice, he had an idea that this may be the start of something good between him and his chosen.

“It’s about time!” Plagg said playfully. “Let’s get you transformed so you can say good-bye to your Lady.”

Back on the gable, Ladybug and Chat Noir stood where they had been perched before. Both seeing other in a new way.

“So can I walk with my head held high, honor intact?”

“You can Chaton, Plagg is certainly a little devil.”

“He sure is, but y’know, I wouldn’t have him any other way. Hmm, I think I like that better, ‘Little Devil’. More dignified than Little Shit, and more accurate.”

“I knew Tikki would be a good influence on you.” Ladybug ruffled his hair, congratulating his appreciation, especially knowing what it was he was appreciating.

“She was just as pleasant company as you, M’Lady.” Chat reached to offer his customary kiss to her hand. Ladybug found it less awkward of a gesture now and let him do it without protest.

“I have to say Chat, this was a nice evening. I’m glad we could take this stroll.”

“Happy to hear it Lady.” Chat beamed and then made a deep bow. “Have a safe trip home M’Lady, I’d offer to walk with you if I knew I could.”

“Maybe another day, Minou. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Ladybug.”

And with a vault and a grapple, the two were off on their way for home.


End file.
